tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi Paloma
Luigi Paloma or Lou was an unemployed neer-do-well in the episode "The Trap". Early Life Lou was a rough, abrasive man who bounced from one menial job to another. Part of the reason was some parts of jobs were too complex for him, but moreso he was a bullheaded man who blamed everything and everyone except himself when things went wrong for him. He was married to Irene, of whom he treated poorly. One day when Irene is housekeeping, Lou comes home with bad news; he has been fired from his job as a pizza delivery boy. Irene suggests she start looking for a job, but Lou overrules that on the basis no Paloma woman should ever work. Irene is concerned that many of their debts are past due and shows Lou a stack of bills and saying that all day she has been getting calls from creditors. Just then an employee of Western Equitable Life Insurance calls the Paloma residence, warning Lou that his premium is past due and on the verge of cancellation for nonpayment. Lou hangs up, ranting how life insurance is a scam where people pay and pay for nothing tangible in return, but then comes up with an idea. Irene thinks Lou is going to borrow against his life insurance policy and warns him that the only savings plan they have. Lou says by "cashing in" on his life insurance he had a different idea, one that would not require repayment. Calling his coroner brother Billy over, he tells them his plan to fake his own death and collect his half a million dollar life insurance policy. Initially, Billy and Irene refuses to commit such a swindle, by fear of going to prison. Brutally, Lou threatens him to say to their mother that Billy hijacked from some money of her pension for Lou. They rise after all, a scenario where Lou made up, played dead in the lounge room destroyed by a false burglary, Irene feigning the tearful widow and calling Billy like coroner. In parallel, Irene and Billy are attracted each other. Trying to kiss themselves, they are interrupted by Lou. His brother sticks him prostheses on the body to feign a fatal stab. To seem smashed, he asks to his wife to strike him with a poker, she refuses but runs when he admits to have sexual relation with her best friend Betty Barnes. Disgusted by his way to treated Irene, he was finally smashed by a angry Billy. Since Billy call the police for to signalized a murder. The police comes, notice the poker taht Billy recuperate, frightened that they find his DNA and pretend to analy it himself, During the funeral, their mother Mrs. Paloma was particulary in tears and obnoxious with Billy. She don't notice when saying to Irene that that she did not deserve Lou, Irene is smiling. Closing his coffin for the incineration, Lou unconsciously listen his wife and his brother make love on his coffin. Accidently, Irene activates the crank of the travelator. They are interrupted by Lou's mother hysterical, persuaded that Lou is living. She listen noises knocked by Lou for to open the coffin. However, Billy interrupt the machine for to securize Lou and make believe to the policeman that his mother was insane. Watering the success of their plan with champagne, Lou expresses to obtain the check of the insurance, to leave to Brazil and change his face head. Irene say that it was not has good idea to leave with him, pretending that it was not realist for a widow and promise falsely to rejoin him months later, with Billy's help. Once in Brazil, Lou, with a new head, tried many times to call Irene, falling every time on the answering machine. Fate Six month later, Lou return at his home. Expressly, Irene simulate don't know him, and say him to speak with her husband Billy who don't know him, accusing him to be an insane impostor. Angry, Lou tried to agress his brother. Ironically, his brutality was provocated expressly for that he was arrested by the police. Lou admits his machination. However, the policeman don't recognize him, persuaded that he had really seen the dead body of the "real Lou Paloma". During the process, Linda and Billy lied perfectly and the only hope for Lou, his mother was becoming totally insane and illogical, pretending to be herself Josephine de Bauharnais. the lawyer conclude that the "impostor" was also Lou Paloma's murderer. Lou was executed in a electric chair. Irene and Billy celebrate their success in Brazil. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Bruce McGill. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Season 3 Guest stars